The Healer and The Wolf
by infinitekitten
Summary: My name is Ailey Kane and I'm a healer, I can take pain from people, but in return I get their wounds, in time they heal, but some dont always heal. I was taken at the age of nine and i was saved eight years later. I dont know what I am, all I know is pain.
1. Chapter 1

I grew up not knowing who I was, what I was. My life wasn't perfect, not even close to perfect. I had a power that nobody knew I had. I used it only for good, or I tried to. I will never forget the days that were taken from me, and I will never forget the person who took them. He used me as a pawn in his game, he abused my powers. He knew what I was and he made me regret it.

He called me his angel, he told me what he was doing was for my own good. He said that I was special, that's why I had powers. He said I was born of light, he told me that if I was good he would let me go. He lied.

My powers didn't only help people, it hurt me. I can heal the wounded but in return I bare their wounds. I would have the wounds for a matter of minutes until I myself heal. It was a gift and a curse, I could sense when someone is injured or dying. I can inflict pain at my will, I try not to use my power because it drains me. To do all this it takes an amount of energy, that at this time I didn't have.

I couldn't escape from him, I didn't have the energy to do it. Any wound he would give me would heal over time and it frustrated him. So he made this dagger that would inflict damage and I could never heal the scars it caused.

He always cut me in the same place, on my back between my shoulder blades. He would leave two horrid long gashes. Always on the same spot, I couldn't heal it so it would just scar over. He told me he did this so I couldn't fly away. I didn't understand, I still don't understand.

His favorite thing to do is to make me scream. He says it's like a song from god. If I don't scream he makes the punishment worse until I do. So I always scream, scream for help, scream in pain, scream to be heard. I wish I could be heard.

He took me from my mother , and the worst of all from my best friend Derek. I knew Derek would be looking for me. I hoped he would be, I prayed that he would find me and take me away from this place. But he never came, eight years and he never showed up. Or at least I thought.

I had been missing for eight years, and I remember each day, hour and second like it just happened. I don't really remember the day I was saved, it happened all so fast. The person who saved me wasn't human he was a werewolf, I know this because my best friend was one. He was so fast, and strong it was so unreal, but I will never forget his eyes, they were red. I don't know why he saved me and I don't know how he did, but I am so thankful he did.

It was so hard to believe I was missing for eight years. Almost half my life was spent in pain and despair, the man with red eyes brought me home. My mom looked so fragile and small, when she saw me I thought she would break. She did, they saw me and cried, my mom's scream will always haunt me, she made the most heartbreaking sound, as she ran to me. She embraced me and cried, she said that I have been gone for so long.

My name is Ailey Kane, eight years ago I was stolen , and now here I am, home back in Beacon Hills, inside the Sheriffs' office talking to Sheriff Stilinski.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything specific about him, like hair color, eye color or maybe height?" Sheriff Stilinski asks me. I shake my head "I'm sorry but I don't know, he never let me see his face, the room he kept me in was always dark." I say. The Sheriff shakes his head and looks to my mom, "I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do at the moment, we will do our best to put him behind bars but right now there is nothing we can do." He looks to me. "Can you tell me about the person who you said saved you?" he asks. I nod my head, "All I remember was that he had red eyes." I say looking into the Sheriff's eyes. He looks at me and writes it down on his note pad. I look at my mom, "Can we go home now?" I ask sadly.

My room is just the way I left it when I was nine. Pastel mint walls with white furniture, and stuffed animals galore. I walk around the room and see picture frames, I find a picture of Derek and I, I looked so happy like nothing could ever go wrong. Well I was wrong, I grab as many picture frames as I can and look around for a place to put them. I find my old closet and shove them in there, I look up and she colorful fabrics.

I smile sadly, and bring my hand up to touch the clothes. "I don't think any of that is going to fit you honey." I turn and see my mom standing at the door. I nod "Do you think I could get new ones?" I ask her, tears form in her blue eyes. "Of course sweetie anything you want." She walks toward me wraps me in her arms, "I missed you so much sweetie, I thought you were never coming back." She says crying.

"I'm here mom don't worry." I say patting her back. She lets go of me and looks me in the eyes smiling, "Yes you are here." She says happily. Once she leaves my room I go into my bathroom and run a bath. I go back into my room and lay on my bed, I close my eyes and sigh. Suddenly I sense someone's presence, I jolt off my bed and look to my window.

I see a man with hazel eyes and a strong build. I step back a little and open my mouth to scream, "Ailey, don't." the man says stepping closer. I back up more, he holds his hands up as if to surrender. "Ailey it's me, Derek," he says stepping closer. I stop moving, "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, I just came to see if you were okay." He says moving closer.

We are now face to face, I stare at him inspecting him. He puts his hand on my cheek and I flinch and push him away. He looks at me hurt, "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Ails, I tried so hard to find you." I look at him, in confusion, "I waited," I say quietly. "I waited for you to come find me, I waited eight years Derek, eight years and you didn't save me. I prayed and hoped and begged that you would find me." I say angrily.

"Why didn't you come?" I whisper looking him in the eyes. He looks confused, "I did find you Ails, what are you talking about?" He says hurt. Still looking him in the eyes "No you didn't, the man who saved me, he had red eyes last time I checked yours aren't." I yell at him. He looks me in the eyes, and I see them shift from their hazel color to pure red. I step back in shock, "A lot has changed since you've been gone Ailey, my whole family is dead." He says. I look at him in awe, I touch his face and he looks away. "Tell me what happened Derek, tell me everything."

"So let me get this straight, your crazy girlfriend b-" "ex-girlfriend" he interrupts. "Okay , your crazy EX- girlfriend burned down your house killing everyone except Peter, and then years later you learn Laura is dead so you came back, and an alpha bit this kid named Scott, the alpha turned out to be Peter who was crazy in wanting revenge and what else?" I ask him. "Peter killed Kate and I killed Peter, now I'm the alpha." He finishes.

"Wow, that is crazy." I reply. He tells me more about everything that is happening right now. He says he's looking for a pack, he says Scott doesn't want anything to do with him. I absorb every word he says, we talk for hours reminiscing and laughing, it almost feels like old times. Around 12:00 he decides to leave, he opens my window and turns to look at me one last time. "Before I forget, happy 17th birthday Ails, I really did miss you." I smile and laugh a little. "Thanks Der, I missed you too." I say and with that he leaves.

I think the nights when I'm alone are the worst, I have horrible nightmares. They are so vivid, it's just like I'm there. My mom hasn't left my side, I wake up every night screaming. My mom wants me to talk to a therapist, I told her I don't want to and I think she respects that. She lets me spend time with Derek, even if everyone else fears him, she remembers when he was just a little boy.

"Mom do you think I can go back to school?" I ask. She stares at me in surprise, "Is that what you want? I mean you don't have to, but if you want of course you can." She says smiling. I hug her, "It is what I want mom, thank you." I say happily.

I call Derek and tell him I'm going back to school, he offers to drop me off. I ask my mom, "Mom is it okay if Derek brings me?" she looks at me worried. "Are you sure? I can take you if you want." She says. I look at her in her nurse outfit and smile, "Please mom?" I beg she smiles. "Fine, but be careful love." She kisses my cheek and I yell out I love you mom and leave.

I see a black car and instantly know its Derek's. I walk over to the car and pull the door open, "Moring Ailey" he says smiling at me. "Morning Der." He looks at my outfit with shock, "Go change." He orders me, I roll my eyes and look at my outfit, I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap with a red flannel over it, and a pair of denim shorts with black combat boots.

"Derek, you're not my dad you're my friend now drive or I will walk." I say angrily. He sighs and drives me to Beacon Hills High. We pull up to the high school, I know I should be in elementary but I'm exceptionally smart so I aced the placement test. Derek gets out of the car and opens my door, "Wow, you're such a gentleman, when did that happen." I say with a smirk.

I step out of the car, and walk towards the school. I stop and turn to Derek, I run back and give him a hug and whisper thank you in his ear. He hugs me back with a smile. I let him go and head to school, _I can do this, _I say to myself and I enter the school.

What can I say it looks exactly like I picture a high school would look like. I feel everyone's energy radiating off of them. Everyone feels healthy, I smile and inertly thank god that no one is in pain or sick. I go to the front office and grab my schedule, and head to my first class.

When I enter the class room everyone's eyes are on me. "That's her, the girl who went missing" I hear people whisper. I put a strong face on and find a seat, next to this goofy looking kid with a shaved head. I feel everyone's eyes on me, I try to look confident but it's not working. Thankfully the teacher gets their attention, but the goofy kid is still looking at me. I turn my head and give him the most evil glare I can muster and he looks away.

Once the bell rings I spring out of my seat and leave the classroom. I feel a hand grab my arm, I turn and see the goofy kid again. "What is your problem," I shout at him, "You didn't get a good enough look during class?" he looks at me and sputters. "No, um, no I just wanted to say hi, not be creepy or anything sorry, Hi I'm Stiles." He says holding a hand out.

I look at him quizzically, "What kind of name is Stiles?" I say aloud. He looks at me hurt, "Ouch, um it's a nickname" he says. I look him over and from behind him I see the most broken person in the world. I can feel his despair and pain from here. I being walking toward him, he is lanky and tall with brown kind of curled hair. Soon enough I'm right next to him, he looks up with the most beautifully broken blue eyes.

He looks at me with confusion, and I just stare at him. I feel the pull of his pain, and reach to touch him and take it all away. "Hi." He says and it snaps me out of my daze, I look at him and smile. "Hi." I say kindly, "I'm sorry if I'm invading your personal space it's just I'm lost." I say trying to save myself. He smiles and I hand him my schedule, he looks at it and nods his head.

"Well you can follow me, we have the same class." He says smiling. "By the way my name's Isaac, Isaac Lahey." He says starting to walk away. I smile, "I'm Ailey Kane." I say, he looks back at me with surprise and opens his mouth to talk. I nod my head, "Yes I'm the girl who was taken." I say confirming his suspicion. He blushes at my abrupt coldness, "I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask if your mom is Nora Kane?" he says with a slight laugh. I blush and laugh, "I'm so sorry it's just that's all everyone can talk about." I say. He looks at me and shrugs, "I'm not everybody." He say and I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and i dont own teen wolf.**

"So how do you know my mom?" I asks questioningly, "Oh, I get hurt a lot, because of lacrosse." He says stuttering a little. I look at his face, and see that he has a bruised eye, I point at it. "Is that from lacrosse?" I ask he nods almost too quickly. "So is lacrosse fun? Is there a girls team?" I ask him, "It's a lot of fun and no there's no girls team, but if you want to try out you can, it's just coach is a hard person to impress."

We reach the class room, "There's an empty seat next to mine, you can sit there if you want" he says quickly. I nod my head and take the seat next to his, during class I watch him. I try not to be so creepy but I can't help it, I'm drawn to him. He listens to the lesson but I can tell he is struggling to understand. I look away and see the goofy looking boy named Stiles is in this class and he is talking to this puppy dog looking kid.

They both look my way and I glare at them. They look away quickly, and continue to whisper amongst themselves. "Stilinski, McCall what is so freaking important that you keep talking during my lesson?" Coach Finstock says. "Uh nothing coach, nothing at all." Stiles says, and looks to his friend who I guess is Scott McCall, the boy Derek told me about. When the bell rings I go up to talk to Coach Finstock.

"Um hi, my name is Ailey Kane, uh I was wondering if I could talk to you about the lacrosse team?" I say. He looks up at me with confusion, "You want to join the team? Are you crazy, you're a girl." He says laughing, I look at him angrily. "So, is there a reason a girl can't join? Because I was told that I can join if I wanted to." I say triumphantly. He stares at me like I just hit him, "Fine, I'll tell you what show me how good you are and I might consider it."

I nod my head, "After school, come to the field, wear something comfortable." He says and dismisses me, I internally squeal with pleasure. I leave the class room with a smile knowing if I get on the team I can learn more about Isaac. A hand grabs my arm and I whirl around to find Stiles and Scott, I groan. "Would you stop following me kid?" I say pulling my arm out of his grip. "We need to ask you a question." Scott says.

I fold my arms across my chest, and sigh. "Fine, what do you want?" I say annoyed, "Why are you hanging out with Derek Hale?" Scott says. I shrug "Maybe because I'm deeply, madly in love with him" I say smirking pushing past him. He grabs my arm, "You don't know him, and he's not a good guy." He says. I laugh in his face, "I know more about Derek than you do little wolf, so step away." I say, he looks at me shocked.

"Oops is that a secret, I'm sorry." I say smirking, "How did you know?" he says shocked. "Please I feel it radiating off of you like bad breath." I say, trying to get away. He grips me tighter, "Tell me, how do you know? Is Derek going to change you?" he says panicking. I laugh and smile grimly, "Let me go little wolf before I am forced to hurt you." I say.

He laughs, and anger runs through my veins. I push all the pain I can think of, a broken arm sounds good. All you can hear is the snapping of his arm, his friend Stiles gasps and tries to help him and I make my get away.

I sigh and take my phone out and dial Derek's number. "What's wrong Ailey?" "Hey Derek, nothing's wrong it's just I think I met someone you could use for your pack, his name is Isaac Lahey, ill find out more after I try out for lacrosse." I finish. I hear him take a ragged deep breath, "why do you think him?" he asks, "I feel like he needs the bite, there's just something him." I say not able to explain what it is. "Okay Ailey I trust you learn more and call me later." We say out good byes and he hangs up.

I find Isaac during lunch and sit with him. We are outside under a huge tree, "Wow its really nice out here." I say looking around. He nods, I sit next to him and look closer at his face. I reach up and touch the bruise lightly, he flinches away. I frown, he stands up and looks away. "What's wrong Isaac?" I say grabbing his shoulder, he turns to me. Sadness is all over his face, I can feel all of his pain.

"Was that really from lacrosse Isaac?" I say quietly, he looks at me dumbfounded. "W-What are you talking about?" he stutters, I reach up and touch his face. "I know you are in pain, I can feel it, please Isaac let me take it away." I say sadly. He looks at me like I'm crazy, I lay my hand over his bruised eye and absorb the pain. He looks me in the eyes, I feel the prickling begin under my eye as the bruise starts to form, and it aches with a dull pain.

"Your eye." He says touching my eye, I wince in pain. "Don't worry it will only be there for a while." I say, "Let me explain" I say and tell him all about my powers. "That's incredible" he says smiling, I nod and smile. I explain how I can take pain and a wound but it becomes my own and how I can then heal myself. He looks at my eye and sees that the bruise is now gone, then he tells me how he really got the bruise.


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, im not having the best day, but i will try to make an even longer and better chapter tomorrow. **

Anger is what I feel at this moment as Isaac tells me about how he got the bruise. How could someone hurt their child? I just don't understand whatever Isaac has done he doesn't deserve to get beat. I know he is leaving some things out and I understand why he would, he just met me a couple weeks deserves that, nobody deserves to feel scared every moment of their life.

I wanted to tell Isaac about what happened to me when I was missing. But I just can't, I haven't event told Derek what happened. Nobody knows about the scars on my back, and I would like to keep it that way.

I beg Derek to ask him for the bite. The closer I get to Isaac the more I want to help him, to give him the chance to be strong. Derek finally agrees after my weeks of bugging, he gives me specific directions to stay away from him for a while after he gets the bite, he doesn't want me getting hurt.

Today's the day Isaac is getting the bite, I decide to join him at his job. He is a grave digger, how morbid. "How can you do this? Isn't scary?" I ask him, he shakes his head. "I got used to it I guess." He says, I smile widely. I sense that Derek is close so that means its time, I pretend to shake like I'm cold. "Are you cold?" he asks shaking off his jacket and handing it to me. "Wow such a gentleman" I say taking it from his hands.

I internally groan, geez Isaac stop making this hard. "Crap, I forgot my phone. I'm gonna head back to my car to get it." I say starting to walk away. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asks, I shake my head. "I'm a big girl Isaac." I say and walk to my mom's car that I borrowed for tonight.

I get inside the car, sit and wait. I hear a sound of something big falling over than, nothing. My heart starts beating insanely. I get out off the car and run to Isaac, I see Derek standing over a dug grave holding his hand out. I rush over, Derek turns to me and glare. I sly away and retreat to the car.

I stay in the car for what seems like hours. "Ailey, what the hell are you still doing here?" I look and see Derek outside of my car. I unlock the car and he comes in, "You should have gone home." He says looking at me. "Did you do it?" I ask quietly, he doesn't answer me. I take that for a yes.

"So, um I made the team mom." I say and she smiles at me. "You know your dad used to play lacrosse, he was really good, and so I'm not surprised you made the team. Even if you're just a girl." She says hugging me tightly. "You'd better get to school honey" she says and hands me the car keys.

I drive to school slowly, I feel like a hammer just hit me in the head. Once I reach the parking lot I feel this pounding increase. I make my way to all my classes until it's time for lunch. The pounding has increased into a drill drilling inside my head. I run into the bathroom and look in the mirror, my blonde wavy hair is wild and my blue eyes are frantic.

The pain is too much I scream as loud as I can and pound my head into the mirror. It happens so fast, I don't even have time to react. Glass falls to the floor, along with blood. I move to the next mirror and see my bleeding forehead. I gasp and touch the wound, the pain is still unbearable. Tears start running down my face. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screech, then suddenly strong arms wrap around me. I look up and see Isaac, he leads me to get napkins and starts cleaning the wound.

"It will heal right? In like minutes?" he asks me questioningly. I nod still shaken about the whole event, "I don't know why that happened, I was just in so much pain." I say tears falling down my face. He hugs me and holds me tight. "It's okay, Ailey. I'm here." He says stroking my head, "Why are you here Isaac?" I say sadly. "Because you took all my pain and now it's my turn to take yours" he says. I wrap my arms around him, and hold him tight.

After a couple silent minutes, I straighten myself up. "I think we should go, I mean you're kind of in the girls room." I say. He blushes madly and walks out of the bathroom. I follow him, "So I'll see you at practice right Lahey?" I say grinning. He nods his head and walks away. I whisper a thank you and he turns around and grins.

At the end of the day I'm heading to lacrosse practice, it's my first practice and I'm kind of nervous. "Okay you sniffling babies, this is your new team mate Ashley a-""its Ailey coach" I interrupt, he looks at me annoyed. "So like I was saying treat her good, if I see any of you hormonal monsters trying to get cope a feel ill cut of more than your spot on this team am I clear." He says loudly, and choruses of yes coaches follow. He nods at me and tells me to get dressed.

I put on a pair of spandex shorts an old black T-shirt. When I leave my stall in the boy's locker room, I immediately see Scott and Stiles looking my way. "This isn't a free show boys." I say smirking slyly, Stiles blushes and Scott looks at me annoyed. Then he lifts his head up and sniffs, he then looks around in shock. "There's another one here." He says.

"Another what?" Stiles replies. "Another werewolf, stupid. " I say to Stiles, Scott looks at me. I look around and know who he is talking about. "You sense it too don't you" Scott says to me, I shake my head and keep my heart steady. They decide to find out who it is, so I have to stop them.

They know, Scott knows its Isaac. My heart drops when Scott tackles him, I race over to him and throw him off Isaac. I grab Isaac and lead him away from Scott, "Are you okay?" I say putting my hand on his face. He nods looking behind me, I turn and try to find what he's looking at. Its sheriff Stilinski, Isaac is motioned over by the sheriff and my heart sinks.

Isaac was arrested, Derek is waiting outside the school. I race to his car, "What happened Derek? Why was he arrested?" I say panicking. "His dad was murdered, they think he did it." He says quietly I shake my head. "No, No he wouldn't do that, he's not like that." I say rapidly, "Ailey there's a lot you don't know about Isaac's relationship with his father, I know he told you some things but there is more, a lot more." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

"What don't I know Derek?" I ask him, he tells me everything. Tears are running down my face, "How didn't I know, I felt his pain every day, how couldn't I have figured that there was more?" I say sadly. Derek stays quiet, "We have to help him Derek." I say drying my tears, "We will Ailey, don't worry." He says sadly.

Derek tells me we need Scott to help, I agree. Something about Scott makes me think he can help, and if Derek trusts him so do I. We wait for Scott to exit the school, I move into the back seat. Derek calls him over, "Get in Scott." Derek says. Scott gets into the car, he turns in his chair and sees me. "What is she doing here?" he eyes me suspiciously. Derek tells him what's going on, "How can you be so sure he didn't do it?" Scott growls at Derek. "He didn't, I know he didn't. I know Isaac he wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill his own father." I say angrily at Scott. He turns and growls at me, I give him a glare.

Scott agrees to help, after I beg him. We are now driving up to Isaac's house, I have never been to his house. It looks like an ordinary house, but I know that there is more to it than that. We enter the house, I quickly abandon Scott and Derek and explore the house. I enter a room that I assume is Isaac's, I look around. It looks like a regular boys room, I sit on his bed feeling over whelmed.

I sense that someone else is in the room with me. I look and see Derek, "Ailey, it's okay." He says holding me close. "Everything is going to be fine" he says stroking my head. I look up at him, "How can you be so sure Derek? Isaac is in jail and hunters are after him." I say tears falling. He holds me closer, "I promised you I would help him, so everything is going to be fine, I never break a promise." He says.

After that whole ordeal, we ended up saving Isaac from jail and the hunters, but in return he is a fugitive. "So how does it feel to be most wanted Mr. Lahey?" I say giggling, he looks at me and laughs. "It feels good."He says, we are hanging out in Derek's lair since Isaac couldn't go to school anymore.

Derek recently turned a girl, her name is Erica. I hate her. I see her and Derek training, the way she touches him makes me mad. "Calm down Ailey, you know he only has eyes for you." I turn to Isaac and glare at him. He laughs at me and ruffles my hair, I pat his hand away. I stare at Derek, I watch his fluid movements. "Calm down it sounds like your heart is going to break out of your chest." Isaac says giggling.

I punch him in his shoulder, and a deep blush spreads across my face. I see Boyd another person Derek changed entering the lair. I watch as he walks over to Derek to start his training, "Shouldn't you be training Isaac?" I ask he nods and stands up. I watch as they all get their asses kicked by Derek, I laugh when he slams Erica to the floor.

"You all need to keep training." He says angrily. They all complain, and Erica jumps on Derek and kisses him. My blood begins to boil, I stand up angrily and walk away. I get into my car and just stare at the steering wheel. I hear a tap on my car door, I turn to see Isaac. I unlock the door, "Are you okay?" he asks. I shrug, "I'm fine, I mean he can do whatever he wants, I don't own him." I say sadly.

He climbs inside the car and places a hand on my shoulder , "If it makes you feel better, he completely dropped her on her ass and rejected her." He says. I smile and nod, "Hey that does make me feel a little better." I say giggling. "Good because Derek is coming this way." And with that he leaves. I look around and see Derek, I quickly look away and try to act natural.

"Ailey?" I turn and look at him, "Hey Der, I was just getting some air, it was getting hot in there." I say looking down at my steering wheel. He enters my car and gently grabs my chin and turns my face to his. He slowly moves closer to me, I hold my breath. "Breathe Ailey." He says then kisses me, my heart beats fast in my chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, a small growl escapes his mouth. I let out a little giggle and pull away.

"What was that for?" I ask questioningly. He looks at me in the eyes, "I have been waiting so long to do that Ailey, you don't understand how long I have wanted to hold you, to find you and just be with you." He says. I wrap my arms around him, and kiss him once more. "And now I found you, after eight years I found you, do you even understand how much you mean to me Ailey?" he says holding my face. "You mean the world to me, and I won't ever let you go." He finishes.

"Derek, you don't understand how much you mean to me, I chased after you for years even when I was missing you were the only thing I could think about, god Derek I love you. I have since the day we met back when we were in diapers." I say leaning my forehead on his. "I love you Ailey Olivia Kane, I have never met anyone who has ever been able to compete with you, ever other girl I was with was to close that hole that was left I'm my heart when you were taken." He says.

I smile and tears start to fall from my eyes, "Remember when I got hurt that one time playing basketball? By arm broke and I knew it was going to heal, and you knew it was going to heal. But you still tried to heal it, no matter what kind of wound it was you tried to heal it. I never knew why, you knew I would heal." He says.

"I didn't like to see you in pain, I don't care if you could heal I had to heal you. I don't care if it caused me pain, because I knew you would make me feel better. " I say smiling. He shakes his head, "The only thing that could cause me pain is losing you again."He says. "You won't lose me Der, I promise I will always be here." I say and kiss him once more and life seemed to be perfect at that moment in time because after all my chasing, he finally stopped running, and I finally caught him, and I won't let go.

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want. Also I have two other Teen Wolf stories so please check those out.**


End file.
